


Sing to me, please.

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma has a bad dream





	Sing to me, please.

Water flooded from every direction. Jemma stood in a small room with plain white walls. She spun around looking for a way out, but there was none. Her heart pounded. Jemma gasped as she realized the water was now at her knees. She tried to move, but her feet were stuck to the floor. She screamed for help, but none came.

“You don’t know me at all.”

Jemma heard the voice and felt her heart sink. She blinked once and then suddenly Fitz was standing in front of her holding a gun to Agnes’s chest. Before she could even open her mouth a shot rang out, and the dead body went crashing into the water.

“No!” Jemma screamed as she watched crimson blood flow into the water that was to her waste now.

Fitz turned to stare at her. His eyes began to brim to tears, and his shoulders slumped as he dropped the gun. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I- I tried. I-.”

“Jemma why did you let me kill her?”

Jemma starred back at him in horror as he began to walk through the water towards her. “Fitz, please,” she begged.

He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her violently. “Why didn’t you stop me?” He screamed and he sobbed.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Jemma cried clenching her eyes shut.

* * *

 “Jemma! Jemma wake up!”

Her eyes flew open to find Fitz sitting over her. His blue eyes were wide and tired. She looked around hastily. They were lying in their bed at the apartment. The sheets and her clothes were soaked with sweat. She looked back to Fitz. “I’m sorry.” This was the third night in a row he had, had to wake her from a nightmare.

“Stop saying that Jemma,” he insisted. “It’s not your fault.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. “You’re alright now. How can I help? Do you wanna get a bath?”

“No!”

He nodded slowly. “Drowning again?”

“Yeah,” Jemma breathed quietly. “Sing to me, please.”

Fitz looked taken aback. “Jemma, you know good and well I’m tone deaf.”

“Please, it’ll distract me. Sing whatever you like.”

Her boyfriend shrugged and stood to his feet. “Let me get you a fresh shirt,” Fitz said digging through a drawer of his t-shirts.

Jemma caught an old university shirt Fitz tossed to her. She changed and pulled the new shirt over her head. Then she heard Fitz begin to sing. But it’s what he was singing that made her pause with the shirt half way over her head. Her eyes peeked out over the collar as she raised one eyebrow.

“ Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won’t feel blue,” he sang. “Cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you.” He smiled cheekily as he pointed a finger to her.

“Oh dear god,” Jemma giggled as she flopped back onto her pillow. She finished pulling the shirt all the way down as Fitz continued to sing and sway side to side.

“I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow.” He began to crawl along the mattress on his knees towards her.

“ABBA Fitz? Really?”

“Look,” he moaned. “It’s all mum let me listen to as a kid. She loved them.” Then a devilish smiled appeared. “I could always sing another one.” Then Fitz opened his mouth and began to shout more than sing. “Honey, honey how you thrill me ah-hah, honey, honey. Honey, honey nearly kills me ah-hah, honey, honey.”

“Oh no,” Jemma moaned and grinned. She hastily covered her ears.

“I’ve heard about you before! I wanted to know some more!”

Jemma sat up and pulled Fitz to her covering his mouth with hers, which brought his terrible rendition to a screeching halt. She felt him melt into her hands as they cupped his face. Such a silly man.

When they broke apart she chortled. Fitz looked slightly dazed, but that didn’t stop him from finishing the verse.

“And now I know what they mean, you’re a love machine,” he snickered. Then his arms wrapped around her and pulled them down to their pillows.

Jemma snuggled into his chest. “I’m not sure I’ll ever make that request again.”

Fitz chuckled. “That’s a win, win for both of us.” He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips. “Feeling better?”

She nodded against him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I know I can always count on you to make me feel better.”

“I do what I can… After all I’ve got to keep my honey, honey happy.”

“Ugh! No more ABBA!” Jemma clapped her hand over Fitz’s smiling mouth. “Now we sleep.”

Fitz nodded and she removed her hand. Then the two, wrapped in each other’s arms, drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
